A variety of tables and table like-devices exist that include one or more substantially vertical support legs. For example, most conventional music stands include a base, a shaft, and a desk. The base rests on the ground and holds the shaft in a vertical position. The desk is attachable to the shaft. Typically, the desk, table top, or other support surface is permanently attached. However, in some circumstances it is desirable to releasably attach the desk, table top, or other object so that it can be removed from the support leg or legs for transport and storage.
Several U.S. patents have provided devices for releasably attaching a music desk to its shaft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,719 to Shepherd discloses a collapsible music stand. The music desk of Shepherd is seated on the shaft, and can be removed for transport and storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,661 to Gershon discloses an attachment mechanism for a music desk that includes an arcuate notched coupling head attached to the shaft of the music stand. A spring loaded notched arm attached to the music desk locks the position of the music desk with respect to the shaft. When the arm is disengaged, the music desk can be removed from the coupling head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,824 to Biasini discloses a device for attaching the music desk to the shaft. The device includes a lever which can be rotated to compress a sleeve positioned on the shaft. Biasini also discloses a lever having an eccentric portion. When rotated, the lever applies pressure to the shaft of the music stand, thus securing the music desk to the shaft.
A need still exists, however, for an attachment device for removably securing a music desk, table top, or other support surface to one or more support legs, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, is durable, and is also effective and easy to use.
Additionally, a need exists for an aesthetically pleasing attachment device for securing a music desk to a music stand. A music stand in use by a musician is frequently in full view of an audience, and thus must be attractive and simple in design to avoid being visually distracting.
Furthermore, an attachment device for removably securing a music desk table top, or other object to one or more support legs, which minimizes damage to the support leg or legs.